Rin's Perfect Day
by moon ash
Summary: When Rin visits an Oasis, somthing unusual happens, she isn't quite herself the next day and Sesshomaru can see... SessxRin oneshot!


**Hello, this is my second fanfic and my first oneshot! i did this for fun, to kinda take a break from my main story which i will be resuming now. Its a SessxRin oneshot and i think its kinda cute! **

**SessxRin Oneshot **

**Rin's Perfect Day**

Rin sighed as she waded through the refreshing pool and watched the shimmering reflection of the moon upon its surface; she gasped as a small, shiny fish darted out through the water and broke up the image as the water rippled. She looked round and smiled to herself; she was amazed she had found such a secluded area to cool down in.

It was a typical summer night and it was stifling, she sought solace in the almost mystical, crystal clear blue water. The cascading sound of the waterfall that flooded the lagoon with water was soothing to the ears and it enticed her further into the water.

She waded until she as knee deep and she gave a little yelp as she nearly slipped on the smooth pebbles beneath her feet. She then quickly jumped out of the water, fearing that Lord Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru had heard her and found her missing so they had come after her to reprimand her for running off again. Not that they could blame her, it was such a hot night and she had sneaked off all this way to find this oasis in the forest. She sat down and pondered, how could Lord Sesshomaru stand the heat in that kimono especially with all the fur he wears.

Being a little braver she went further into the water and held up her kimono a little so the water was up to her thighs. She smiled and laughed as they fish continued to zip around her, flashing their scales before plummeting back into the deep pool. She cast her gaze over to the cave where the water had eroded the hard rock over time, allowing the waterfall to tumble clearly over it. She sighed she wished he had the courage to shimmy across to stand on the inside of the cavern, it looked so magical and pretty.

Her attention was distracted and as she looked up she saw a shooting star.

"I wish I could stay with Lord Sesshomaru forever" she said in her sweet young voice with her eyes closed and her hands clasped to her chest. She opened her eyes and looked up again; the shooting star had passed taking her wish with it.

"Rin, what are you doing?" said the deep and uncaring voice of Sesshomaru, making Rin jump and slip on the stones. She screamed as felt tumbled backward.

Sesshomaru grabbed her as quickly as lightning and stopped her from falling in. He held her with his arm as she opened her eyes, terrified that she had slipped. She smiled at him when she realised that he had saved her.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru" she said happily. He didn't reply but looked at her before zipping back to the clearing in the forest where they were staying. He placed the very tired Rin down and rested her against the tree in front of the fire that provided them with light. He stayed as she gave him a weak smile and closed her eyes as her young body gave in to tiredness.

Sesshomaru walked away and made his way to the pool that Rin was just at. He stood at the waters edge. He gasped as he looked down, he didn't see his own reflection, and he saw Rin's, except it wasn't a normal vision. It wasn't the Rin he knows now, it was an older Rin, as if she had aged ten years and had become a stunning teenager. The image faded and he saw his own confused face staring back at him. He looked up to see a bright firefly shoot past his nose, flitting this way and that before flying into the middle of the water. He then continued to watch in curiosity as the firefly plunged into the water.

"Maybe it wanted to die" he said quietly to himself, "Vermin." He turned and walked away to watch over Rin and Jaken from the shadows, failing to notice the sound of Rin's name being called as the wind rushed through the trees. The water shimmered Rin's picture even though he wasn't there to see it, but he would, somehow.

xxxxxxx

Rin lazily opened her eyes the next morning and covered her ears as she heard the high voiced Jaken ringing throughout her ears. She focussed her eyes and gasped as she saw Jaken hopping from one foot to the other, muttering something and Sesshomaru's Tokijin pointing at her neck. She removed her ears and listened to the incomprehensible yelling of Jaken. She looked up at Sesshomaru, confused and hurt, why was he threatening her? Was it for wandering off last night? She had wandered off before and he had taken her no heed, so why now?

"I can't find her mi'lord" Jaken squeaked, "Don't kill me! I'll find her if it takes a hundred years!" Sesshomaru gave him a look at instantly shut him up and made him cower and whimper in fear of the overpowering man.

"What are you doing here?" he cruelly asked Rin who was still flat on her back. He threatened her with Tokijin again and prompted her to speak.

"I-Its me, R-Rin" she muffled. Sesshomaru looked harder before sheathing Tokijin, convinced she was telling the truth. Rin watched for the first time as he showed an emotion, surprise, he was shocked, and rightly too. Rin sat up as Jaken nearly fainted; she looked at her long outstretched legs and gasped, she looked at the body and clasped her hands to her mouth, she now had curves, breasts, a teenager's body, it was like she had aged ten years and was now eighteen. Sesshomaru gasped, she looked like the Rin he had seen in the waters reflection the previous night, older and very pretty. She seemed frozen on the spot unable to get up. She flinched when she saw Sesshomaru's hand in front of her. She looked up and tucked her long hair behind her ear as she looked at Sesshomaru. Was he helping her up? He looked genuine but it was the weirdest action he had ever taken against her. Trusting him, she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet with ease, he was so strong and broad and Rin had noticed which was something she hadn't noticed before. She blushed as she stood in front of him, they were so close and his hand was so warm. She stepped back and thanked him, still confused because of her new body and these feelings she had never felt towards Sesshomaru before. When she looked up he was still there looking at her, he was just as confused as she was.

Jaken made some whimpering noises and stirred on the floor before jumping up and pleading for his life.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said coldly making him jump and stand trembling in fear, "Let us be off."

Jaken nodded and followed Sesshomaru who was now walking to the north of the forest. Rin shook her head and quickly jogged to catch up with them. As she caught up with Sesshomaru she studied her new body and sighed in relief as her kimono had grown with the rest of her. It stopped two inches above her knees and covered a little of her shoulders.

"Hello Aa-un" she greeted him brightly. She stroked him and heard the deep rumble that Aa-un makes. She did however frown, her voice wasn't as high anymore, and it was more mature almost more caring and developed. She turned her attention back to Sesshomaru and Jaken who were both silent. She smiled at Jaken who was watching her with a suspicious eye. He tutted to himself and turned back to watch where he was going.

They continued to walk for what seemed like forever until they stopped at the edge of a cliff that looked down at the rest of the forest below. Rin, who was behind them, took a little longer to catch up, finally stopping to survey the scene whilst standing next to Sesshomaru. She looked out of the corner of her eyes and noticed that she was now eye level with his shoulder instead of his hip. Her eyes opened a little wider and she blushed as she was suddenly gripped with the desire to rest her head against his shoulder. She jumped ten foot in the air almost as her hand brushed against Sesshomaru's.

Jaken watched the whole scene and looked horrified; he could see how Rin had changed her personality with her miraculous new body, and it looked like she was enjoying standing next to him. He scowled, he was a little jealous. He had served his lord for centuries and Rin had been with them for only six months, but now, she was like this, and Sesshomaru had taken notice.

"What shall we do now mi'lord?" He asked impatiently.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but continued to stare out at the horizon that never seemed to end. To Jaken and Rin it might seem that he was lost in his own thoughts, but really, Sesshomaru was listening intently to Rin's breathing and watching her out of the corner of his eyes.

"I have lost any trace of Naraku" he admitted, "His miasma has completely disappeared."

Jaken sighed; he couldn't feel Naraku's presence either. This meant that they had no leads on where to go which in turn meant mindlessly meandering around the forest until Rin passed out from exhaustion. It was another sweltering day and he didn't feel like doing much, his laziness at its peak during this hot month.

"Why don't we have the day off?" Rin suggested brightly. Sesshomaru and Jaken turned toward her both frowning. Jaken shook his head appalled at her suggestion while Sesshomaru mulled it over in his mind.

"Of course not!" Jaken cried, "Silly girl, how could you even think that Lord Sesshomaru would give you the day off! Don't you know anything? It is important that we find that Naraku devil and you suggesting we ha-"

"Yes" Sesshomaru cut him off, agreeing with Rin, "Lets have the day off." Jaken gaped at them, how could Lord Sesshomaru agree with Rin? Normally he would have shot them down in flames and given them an even more of a cold shoulder for even suggesting the idea. It was all Rin's fault! He had no idea what had happened to her to become like this, a curse perhaps? Had she eaten something or drank a weird liquid? He shook his head, whatever it was, he didn't like it.

"Mi'lord" he protested, "Don't you think it wise to search for any trace of him or even track down your Brother and his wench Kagome to see if they have any information?"

"Jaken" Sesshomaru spat, silencing him, "I told you never to mention that half-demon's name in my presence!"

"I'm sorry mi'lord!" He cried, "Please forgive me!"

Rin watched and almost laughed, it had suddenly become comical, Jaken's skittish demeanour. When she did give a small laugh, Jaken and Sesshomaru looked at her and frowned, this fighting was a daily routine, and so why was it funny now?

"I'm Sorry" she laughed, "It's just so funny!"

Jaken rolled his eyes, silly girl, laughing at nothing. Sesshomaru couldn't help but give an inward smile, she looked so happy and she was extremely cute when she laughed.

"Jaken, scout the area for Seimyosho" Sesshomaru commanded, making Jaken nod and scuttle away cursing about how he didn't get the day off, and leaving Sesshomaru and Rin alone.

"What should I do, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, awaiting orders.

"Enjoy the day off" Sesshomaru replied.

He turned away to rest in peace out of the prying eyes of anyone who might be around. Rin sighed, she had nothing to do and she couldn't even tease Jaken as he had been sent off.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she called after him, making him stop, "I want to show you something." Rin bounded up to him and took him by surprise as she grabbed his hand and yanked him around to face her. She laughed as she saw the shocked look on his face, the first emotion she had seen on his face.

"Come with me" she laughed as she ran back into the forest, tugging a hesitant Sesshomaru with her.

"Rin!" He yelled, shocked as he ran with her to her destination, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" She laughed.

They continued to run until Rin reached the mystical pool where she had spent time last night. She smiled as she caught her breath and Sesshomaru gasped as he saw the same pool he had rescued Rin from.

It was near mid day and the sun was near its highest in the cloudless ocean of a sky. Rin had explained her reason for coming here, enlightening Sesshomaru on her new found love for this spiritual place.

"And then when I woke up, I was like this! I can't see why this spring could change me!" Rin concluded.

Sesshomaru nodded before bending down to asses the water. He checked its temperature, viscosity, and its aura while Rin watched in fascination.

"What is it my lord?" She asked after a while.

"It seems that this oasis has some unworldly traits" he finally concluded.

"What does that mean my lord?" She asked again.

"It means" he started, "That this oasis somehow managed to change you to what you are now, through its spiritual abilities."

Rin nodded she understood now, the oasis had changed her, she had wished to stay with him forever, is this a sneak preview of what life would be like in ten years time? She smiled; something inside her hoped that it would.

"How long will this last?" She asked with an edge of disappointment to her voice.

"I don't know" he admitted. He strained his ears for a sign or anything to give in an inclination. He got one; he pulled a face of almost sadness as he heard the trees rustle a weak, 'one day'.

"_One day?" _he thought to himself, "_Only one, single day?" _

He shook his head, he shouldn't feel like this, but it all seemed right, he felt like he knew her thoroughly, like they had spent the whole ten years already. He felt like he had watched her become a woman.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin started snapping Sesshomaru out of his thoughts, "I want to see the cave, over there."

Sesshomaru frowned, what was so wonderful about that cave? It was just rock and water. He nodded and followed Rin as she waded through the water and entered the alcove from the side to avoid getting wet via the cascading water.

"You see" Rin started again, "Last night I was too frightened to stand here but now…it feels kinda n-nice…" She blushed and felt her hand brush past Sesshomaru's for the second time that day, only this time he held her hand rather than just letting it brush past him. She blushed harder as they were holding hands behind the waterfall, a little corny, but sweet all the same. She opened her eyes a little, what was this she was feeling, was it…could it? She shook her head, it wasn't love, she had never felt this way before, so why now? Was she, like that old woman, Jinenji's mother, had said, smitten? And his hand, to everyone else it meant death, with his poison claws and crushing grip, but to her, it meant life, bringing her warmth and protection.

"L-Lets go swimming!" Rin suggested, anything to clear the uncomfortable air.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, a little shocked.

"Us…swimming…" Rin said quietly, "It's so hot today and swimming will…cool us down…"

To her amazement, Sesshomaru nodded, not wanting to give up this magical day. Rin smiled and pulled Sesshomaru through the waterfall, getting then both drenched. His eyes widened as she laughed at him as he was dripping with water. He bent down, scooped water some water up and threw it at her, making her scream with laughter.

"Prepare to meet your maker Rin…" he gave a genuine smile which made Rin smile more as she had never seen him so happy, and he had never been so happy.

xxxxxxx

Sesshomaru kissed the top of Rin's head and she sighed in bliss. Sesshomaru looked up at the sky, it was near dusk and the past few hours had been the best he could remember for a long time. They had spent the afternoon in the water, throwing it at each other and chasing each other around the trees. They had come to a point where they were too tired to carry on so they had sat in the sun to dry off. Sesshomaru had removed his armour, swords and top kimono piece as well as all of his fu so that they could dry out, exposing his torso to a bashful Rin. She had been more decent and had kept her kimono on, wringing it out in several places to get rid of the water.

Jaken hadn't been seen since he had been dismissed that morning, he recalled how the imp had reacted and gave a small laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Rin asked as she placed her hand on his bare chest.

"Jaken" he replied, making Rin laugh as well.

So that's where they were, Sesshomaru sitting against a large shady tree and Rin sitting in his lap, resting her head against his chest while he held her protectively. He cursed that he couldn't hold her properly, with two strong hands and two protective arms. He cursed that half demon, Inuyasha, how dare he do that to this Sesshomaru.

Sensing that something was wrong Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru staring into space as he so often does. She couldn't tell what was going through his mind but she could see the hurt and anger almost. She reached up to kiss him, hoping it would put his mind at ease. She kissed him lovingly, making him stiffen a little as he was caught off guard but he soon relaxed and returned the favour. It wasn't their first kiss; they had done that earlier in the shelter of the forest, away from anyone, and something told him it wouldn't be the last. It had all happened so suddenly, announcing their feelings and acting the way there are now. It had been a perfect day.

"I don't want to go back" she whispered as she pulled away, "I don't want to go back to being a child…"

"I know" he whispered back as he held three of her fingers of her stretched out hand in his hand, "I don't want you to go back either."

Rin felt her tears fall and buried her head in his chest, "Do you think it will be like that…in ten years…you and I?"

"You know it will" he replied as he stroked her long hair. He sighed he didn't want to end this, but they had to, come tomorrow and everything would be back to normal, leaving him in heartache.

xxxxxxx

Jaken scowled, it was dark now and the stars were vivid in the sky. He had searched most of the forest and found nothing, not a single Seimyosho in sight. He had gotten lost and he was late, if not he would have returned to his dashing lord hours ago. "_Lord Sesshomaru!" _He thought to himself as he blushed a little.

Due to the smell of a fire and Sesshomaru's demonic aura, Jaken was guided back to the original clearing that they were in the previous night. He waddled happily but stopped in shock upon seeing his lord and Rin. They were asleep, together, thankfully fully clothed but together nonetheless. They were both on their sides, facing the fire, and lord Sesshomaru's arm around her, keeping her against his body.

Jaken almost fainted, since when would the lord do that? And with a human? Was he really so stupid to let his boundaries down to a human, Rin no less, just because she had miraculously aged ten years? He shook his head but found himself dizzy and in a state. He did indeed faint.

xxxxxxx

Rin woke up the next morning to find Lord Sesshomaru already up and Jaken still sleeping.

She clambered up brightly, her small feet pitter pattering to wake him up.

"Wake up master Jaken" she warned, "Or Lord Sesshomaru will leave us behind!

Jaken sprung up in a state not forgetting the sight of last night.

"Mi'lord and Rin?" He cried in confusion, "How could you mi'lord? She's a human and…"

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said coldly, "Let's go."

Both Rin and Jaken nodded as they led Aa-un with them.

Sesshomaru looked back at the young and innocent Rin he had found next to him this morning.

"_Until ten years…"_ he thought sadly to himself.

"Where are we going mi'lord?" Jaken asked while Rin hummed to herself, never knowing of yesterday.

"To find Naraku" Sesshomaru said with great determination.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


End file.
